Plots Within Plots
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: The Tleilaxu wish to present themselves before the Emperor again.But this time,what will they have planned?Paul,Chani,Stilgar,Alia,Irulan,Duncan and others in this story.
1. Default Chapter

Paul headed to the room where Council was usually held. When he entered the doorway he smiled. His sister Alia was there. Stilgar, Chani, Irulan, Korba, and others. He sat down at the head of the long table.  
  
"What do you have Stil?" Paul asked Stilgar.  
  
"Well, I think before that there is a matter to be discussed," Irulan said.  
  
"Very well," Paul said.  
  
"The pilgrims come and go everyday. I don't see why they come so why shouldn't we just not allow them to come?" she said.  
  
"Is that what you want or people in this city want?"  
  
"I've heard complaints. But partly it is because I don't understand them."  
  
"How can you hear complaints from the people? Do you go out everyday and hear them sister in law?" Alia asked.  
  
"I haven't gone out much. But . . . never mind. I see there is no point in stretching the subject further," Irulan said.  
  
"Wensicia on Salusa Secundas requests an audience with you Muad'dib," Stilgar said.  
  
"Why?" Paul asked.  
  
"It appears she wants there to be peace between the two houses," Stilgar said.  
  
"Liar. She doesn't like us anymore than we like her," Alia said.  
  
"What do you say Muad'dib?" Stilgar asked.  
  
"Tell her there is already some peace because her sister is married to me," Paul said.  
  
Irulan looked away from him when he said she was married to him, not his wife. Chani had made it clear she was his wife.  
  
"The Guild would like to come again," Stilgar continued.  
  
Paul nodded.  
  
"Only, they say they want to bring Tleilaxu Face Dancers to entertain you and the Royal Family."  
  
"What do they mean by entertain?" Chani asked.  
  
"Just a dance. You remember the last time they came? When they took on our appearance and danced around. Something like that," Paul said.  
  
"I do not like this idea Muad'dib," Stilgar said.  
  
"You didn't like it last time either Stil," Alia said.  
  
"You both are Fremen, as is Chani. You know we despise them."  
  
"Yes, but I am the Emperor and even though I don't like them I have to do these sorts of things," Paul said.  
  
"That is everything I think Muad'dib."  
  
"Very well. You all may go. But I wish to speak with my sister. Alia, meet me in my private quarters," Paul said, leaving.  
  
Alia nodded and went to her own quarters first, just to leave her things and change into something less fancy. She wouldn't be seeing anyone else today except for her brother. Then she headed to Paul's quarter's. 


	2. Friends and Siblings

Paul waited for Alia in his quarters. When she walked in he greeted her with a hug.  
  
"How are you?" Paul asked her.  
  
"You saw how me in Council. You should know," Alia said.  
  
"I mean how my sister is. Not how is St Alia of the Knife," Paul said, holding her at arms length.  
  
"I am well. Have you heard from Duncan lately since he went into the desert?"  
  
"He gave a report a little while ago. The Naib he is investigating does not seem to be against us."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And he also said he will back soon and for his wife not to worry."  
  
"I wil try not to. But you asked me to come here for another reason other than to say hello and tell me that."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
Alia nodded and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you about Wensicia. I don't think she wants peace either."  
  
"No. Just to have a piece of the Empire to share."  
  
"She will not have that. And you will go to her privately and tell her this."  
  
"You don't wish for me to eliminate her. I'll have her come here. I have other duties here I cannot leave behind."  
  
"I thought that's what you would do. I'm sure you know what to tell her. Now, if you'll excuse me, Chani and I are to meet right after this. We are done here right?" Paul said.  
  
"Yes. But, be safe Paul. The Fremen see you as Muad'dib. I see you as my big brother still. I never wish to change that," Alia said as he turned to go.  
  
"You'll always be my little sister. We know each other well. Probably like twins. But Alia, don't search too hard for the future. Sometimes it hurts to see it too much," Paul said, leaving.  
  
Alia looked in front of her and an expression of pain and fear crossed her face. What had he seen about her? Surely something just now, otherwise he probably wouldn't have said that. She went over to the bed and ran her hands over the hangings on the bed. She yearned to see what he had seen just then.  
  
Stilgar headed down the hall to the princess Irulan's room. He had never spoken to her often, but this was important. He stepped past the guards as he entered.  
  
"Stilgar, what a surprise. What did I do to deserve your presence?" Irulan asked.  
  
"A message for you my lady. From the Bene Gesserit and your sister Wensicia," Stilgar said.  
  
"From them both? My sister does not often send messages to me. I wonder what the Bene Gesserit could want?" Irulan said.  
  
"Something not good. It never is my lady. But if you will excuse me, I will leave. The place where your messages are is with your guards outside. When you wish to see them, ask them to take you there," Stilgar said turning to leave.  
  
"Stilgar wait. I've never spoken to you much, but I know you are a good person. I know you'll tell Paul . . . Muad'dib about this. I don't blame you. He should know if they ask me to do something against him. Tell him I said that will you?"  
  
"I will my lady. I'm glad to hear you don't wish any harm to Muad'dib. I know I don't."  
  
Stilgar left with Irulan staring after him. Why had he been sent to tell her that instead of someone else like a messenger? She ran outside and ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Stilgar, why were you sent to me instead of a messenger?" she asked.  
  
"I had known the messenger was made to kill you for some time now. I only waited for the right time to make my move against him. He is dead now. I did it for your safety my lady," Stilgar responded.  
  
"Thank you. I would think anyone else would not care."  
  
"Goodbye my lady," Stil said, leaving again.  
  
She went back to her room, having her answer. 


	3. A Cell for a Princess

The next day Irulan went and got her message. She was actually dreading to see what it was about, but she couldn't ignore it any longer. Stilgar must've put guards outside of the door because there were guards outside of it. They let her pass right away. No doubt there were spy devices in here that Muad'dib's people planted here. Or Alia. When the message came on it was the Reverend Mother Kathern who spoke.  
  
"Princess Irulan, I trust you will get this message soon. After all I know the Emperor wouldn't keep you away from us," Kathern said with a low chuckle.  
  
"Anyways, I offer you a chance get what you want. You wish to be loved. So then help restore the Corrino's to the throne of Emperor. Your father is dead, but your sister has a boy, Farad'n. I'm sure you've heard of your nephew, the one you've never seen. If you're worried about your beloved husband finding out I'm sure he won't do anything anyways. It will be the abomination Alia who does."  
  
"Reply to this message when you've decided. There is a message from your sister next," Kathern said, the message shifting to her sister's face.  
  
"Irulan, my older sister. I trust you are well in the Emperor's household. Is he still with that Chani then? Of course he is. You got the Reverend Mother's message about restoring the Corrino's to their rightful place. Surely you'd want a piece in that. All you have to do is fairly simple, so I will not speak of it now. Goodbye sister," Wensicia said and the message ended.  
  
"What a very nice message sister-in-law," Alia said, coming in the door.  
  
"You could hear that?" Irulan asked.  
  
"You should know by now I have many ways of doing things. Of spying on people, taking care that the Corrino's are never restored here. But that is that Bene Gesserit and your sister's plan now isn't it? Surely you weren't thinking of helping them were you?" Alia said.  
  
Irulan looked down. Alia nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought. If you found it to your benefit you would. But is this to your benefit? Perhaps it's a trick. But you can think about that when your sitting in a cell until Paul has time to speak with you about this," Alia said and suddenly guards came and took the princess's shoulder.  
  
"And be advised he will hear of this and your sister and the Bene Gesserit's plan. Take her away," Alia said, motioning them forward to take her away.  
  
"You're sure she was going to help them?" her brother asked when Alia told him.  
  
"I'm sure. And if she wasn't we couldn't have her replying anyways. I don't like this plan of theirs Paul," Alia said.  
  
"They don't have the power to do anything," Paul said.  
  
"Are you sure? They've made attempts on your life before. Maybe Duncan should stay close by you just in case," Alia said.  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard. Where is Irulan now?"  
  
"In a cell where she can think. Which I'm sure she'll have a lot of time to do. When will you speak with her?"  
  
"When I have some time, which will be later. That will give her more time to think. Alia, keep an eye on her. Two eyes when you can spare them," Paul said, walking away.  
  
Alia nodded and went the other way. Maybe Alia could settle this just by killing Wensicia when she got here. Or maybe Alia shouldn't have her come at all now. Paul would surely disagree with the last one. He would tell her everything has to take its own course. It has to play out the way he's seen it. Did he see this coming? 


End file.
